borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Health Regen Viable?
Hello everyone, FlyingSquirrel here. I was just looking at some pistols and I noticed http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas_Troll ,,, Seeing as survivor class mods can regen health as well as shields is it possible to stack these up to the point of being virtually unkillable? Little curious as to how useful this could be and if it would be worth it or not. Especially for solo'ing things.. Survivor Mod + Very Quick Heatlh Regen + Atlas Troll? Please give me some opinions if anyone has them, or hard numbers if someone feels like doing the math I dont have set numbers, but I tested out the troll without a survivor mod and it seems slow, maybe +5 health regen. all speculation though. I have also used my panacea with a survivor mod and it was hard to tell the health regen speeding up with the shield added. My survivor is plus 18 team health regen. Again, this was all while just messing around. I have no idea the actual health regen the troll provides (+??? health regen?) and I did this without a stopwatch or anything, just observations. Ultimately though, the troll is not nearly as powerful as some guns and no matter how high the health regen may be, a 5K damage shot will take down any class save maybe a maxed out brick, so thats why I use my panacea shield with quick health regen and really powerful weapons. I also jump and dodge a lot, it works for me. If anyone could provide real numbers I'd like to see them. Hellz Lips 00:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I use a Panacea Shield on my hunter in order to easily solo crawmerax, I used to get hit very often before acquiring a 1k damage penatrator, but now that I have that i blow him to bits in a matter of seconds, 2 clips max and hes dead. I've used the Panacea Shield with quick health regen and a +17 survivor mod and it seemed to be noticable, but it wasn't anything "amazing". Add in a health kit however and it can keep me up through Crawmerax's spit for the most part, assuming i don't get hit by all. According to the Wiki page the Troll is +1 health per second, which is not all that much but, hey, every little bit counts right? The Aries must be a better bet for this, especially while actively shooting something. And if you can find a decent Super Booster that'll help. Need a better Panacea. Only one I've found through 2 playthroughs and Knoxx is a L34ish one with 431 shield value. Unamused. Either way if you get hit by something big (badass rocket, Crawspit, direct grenade shot) you'll get taken down to minimal health and have to get in cover. IMonkoii 07:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) For sure, the Panacea I have is only 1700 or so shield and Quick Health Regen, having trouble finding a Very Quick Health Regen shield, I'm not to knowledgable about the Super Booster, care to share? Ok so through my own research I've found out a lvl 16 Super Booster is 7.7% Health Per Second as well as +3 Health Per Second. The percent makes it very appealing in my eyes however the question is how well does the capacity and the +# Health scale with level? Is it even possible to find a lvl 60 version? FlyingSquirrel 01:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ^^^^no, the highest should be a level 48, at least until gearbox patches the vanilla game to go to level 61. But I think if the superbooster had a capacity closer to 1000 or god forbid 2000 like my panacea that would be the jesus shield. the pearlescent shields could just suck it compared to that, but it would break the game I bet. But realistically a ~1000 cap superbooster would be sweet, especially for sirens. I think the superbooster tops out at 5-600ish capacity at the moment. Hellz Lips 02:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I just realized I think I misinterpretted the % health, I believe its just an overall boost like a Muscleman shield, yes? I'm not sure. FlyingSquirrel 02:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ya, but no worries, it boosts health 7.7% and has the health regen +3 Hellz Lips 02:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The health Regen seems low, as stated above Aries > Troll since +1 health regen isn't all that much at higher levels. It would have to scale very nicely to make it worth it in my opinion. I'm thinking about getting a set up that will heal you through virtually any damage. FlyingSquirrel 02:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I personally don't like the idea of the Aries for the simple fact it can contact both allies and enemies from what I've seen. If you're relying on a weapon like Kryo's Power or Aries in anything beyond solo, it doesn't seem viable. The troll is even worse though, as +1 health regen almost NEVER equates to much. I just stick to my +14 Health Regen Scavenger/Rank 9 Riotous Remedy/lvl 38 Super Booster. He can tank a 1 on 1 fight with badasses pretty well without Riot being on, but even then you have to worry about something overcoming the near 20 health per second regen. This is of course only for Mordecai, but similar builds can be made for Roland and Brick (Tactician and Centurion mods)Ryo Kasami 21:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC)